


Roadie and Nova

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Nova, Babysitting, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Roadhog babysits Nova. Fluff ensues. Warning: This is nothing but mindless, silly fluff and I thought was cute. Sorry if you don't find it as adorable as I did.





	

"C'mon Nova, eat your peas."

"No!" The little girl turned her head away.

"Nova, you gotta eat your peas," Mako said. "Come on."

"NO!" She declared.

"Okay fine," Mako smiled. "I guess I'll eat your peas and then I'll get dessert!"

Nova's eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth. Mako chuckled as she fed her the vegetables. She chewed, but she made a face.

"Peas yucky," She wrinkled her nose.

"I know kiddo, but you gotta eat them anyways," Roadhog said. "Trust me; it could be worst."

"Why Roadie no eat peas?" Nova asked.

"Oh I eat peas all the time," Mako got another spoonful ready. "I like them."

"Roadie can have peas." Nova avoided the spoon.

"Fine, I'll take your dessert then."

"NO! Give peas!" Nova demanded.

Mako chuckled. Despite having the same black hair and dark skin as her mother, Nova was a lot like Jamison. Today, he was at his favorite diner with Nova while her parents had a day to themselves. The two-year-old was in a high chair, and Mako was feeding her. Satya was very strict when it came to her daughter's diet. She was allowed to have sweets, but she needed to have the perfect dose of protein, vegetables, carbohydrates, and fruits. Nova had eaten her strawberries and her mini ham sandwich, but the peas were taking a while.

"Just a few more bites kiddo," Mako scooped up some more peas. "And then you can have dessert. We can order some pie, how about that?"

"Pie good," Nova said. 

"Yeah, pie is a really good. Alright, one last bite."

Nova opened her mouth and ate the last bite of peas. 

"Good girl," Mako smiled. "You ready for some dessert."

"Out?" Nova reached over to Mako.

"Okay, I'll hold you," Mako placed the spoon down. "Then we can look at the menu."

Mako took Nova out and sat her on his knee. He opened up the menu to look for some desserts. 

Mako had been shocked when Jamison had told him Satya was pregnant. He was even more shocked when the two of them had asked Mako to be Nova's godfather. He had never really had been around kids that much. The children in the Outback were usually little thieves. Mako was terrified that he would hurt Nova. She was so tiny compared to massive Junker. But he found himself being extremely gentle with the small child. What was even more surprising was that Nova loved him. Her first word had been 'Roadie.' She'd follow him, crawling as fast as she could and there were times when she refused to let anyone but Mako holds her.

"Need anything else sugar?"

Mako moved the menu down. Their waitress, a rather lovely woman by the name of Betsy, had come back.

"Pie please!" Nova said.

"Two slices of apple pie please," Mako smiled at Nova. "You want ice cream with that?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay, ask the nice lady for it."

"Ice cream please!" Nova smiled at Betsy.

"Of course honey," Betsy laughed. "You know, you're really good with her."

"It's not that hard. Nova's a good girl," Mako said. "She's well behaved for the most part."

"Naw, I think you've got a knack for it cutie." Betsy winked before walking away.

Mako felt himself blush. Did that waitress just call him a cutie? That didn't happen. No one ever found Mako cute. Nova was too busy looking at the beautiful pictures on the menu to notice Mako's blushing. 

Betsy soon returned with two slices of pie along with two scoops of vanilla ice cream on both.

"Thank you!" Nova said.

"You're welcome sweetpea," Betsy grinned. "Here's your check. You two cuties enjoy your day."

Nova began to eat her pie, getting ice cream all over her face. Mako wiped it off before eating his. Glancing at the check, he noticed that Betsy hadn't written any numbers on it. Instead, she had written a note.

'No charge honey. But I would like a call. Catch me at 770-987-6543.'

Mako's face was as red as a beat.

"Roadie?" Nova asked.

"Nova, I think someone just asked me out."

"What that?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older."


End file.
